


4/4/84

by royalworldtraveler



Series: Cor Cordium [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Correspondence, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalworldtraveler/pseuds/royalworldtraveler
Summary: April 4, 1984Oliver,I’m writing on the back of an off-white napkin from the cafe on the corner. I cannot tell if it’s actually off-white, or if my mocha leaked some.





	4/4/84

_April 4, 1984_

_Oliver,_

_I’m writing on the back of an off-white napkin from the cafe on the corner. I cannot tell if it’s actually off-white, or if my mocha leaked some._

_It’s been four months since we last spoke. Four months since that winter evening when I called you by my name over the phone. I’m sorry for not making the effort to maintain contact during these long first months of the new year. To be fair, neither have you._

_I have limited space, so I apologize if this is brief. I want to write more, more than you know, but I must show some semblance of restraint, anyway._

_I dreamt of you last night, Oliver, as I have done with frequency since you left. I dreamt of a lazy Sunday morning in bed, light spilling in from the open window of our bedroom onto pale sheets and intertwined limbs. In my dream, you woke me with feather-like kisses to the neck, an homage to real life, before promptly, gently, asking me to marry you._

_I woke in a cold sweat._

_I should be honest with you. I could name countless reasons for my writing you, but every one boils down to the same point._

_I miss the sky-blue of your eyes. I miss the careful focus they exhibited when you looked at my lips before diving in for a kiss. I miss the hour-long conversations. I miss your bare foot brushing up against mine. I miss your golden mesh of hair, how it shone in the summer sun, and the feeling of it between my curious fingers. I miss your smile, American-straight teeth and pretty pink lips. I miss your mouth on mine as we danced around town in the dark. I miss your biting wit and dazzling charm. I miss being enveloped in your strong arms. I miss being yours._

_I can’t stand the silence anymore. I know you must have a wife by now. I’m sorry if I’ve offended you or if I’ve made you never want to write me back. I understand if this is the case._

_Just know that you haven’t left my mind._

_Dangerously yours,_

_Elio_

**Author's Note:**

> for you, as is everything I write.
> 
> royalworldtraveler on tumblr.
> 
> comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
